gts_wrestlingfandomcom-20200216-history
Pay-Bitch
PAYBITCH!(2014) PAYBITCH!(parody of PAYBACK) was a pay-per-view hosted by Ebenezer Mittlesdorf,Hans van Gruber Schmidt,Jim Rost,and JAY ARE.JAY ARE said that the bitches have to pay. Match 1 Bork Laser © vs Super Cena vs Cryin Daniel Bryan Triple Threat Match for The Motherfucking Championship The match starts off with Cena attacking Laser when ge gave the championship to the ref.Following that Bryan hits the Solid Knee Plus on Cena when he tries to pin Cena, Baby Cena Jr. comes in and hits the Apple Juice Adjustment on Bryan but Cena Jr. is attacked by Shrek and hits the Chokeslam on Cena.Then Bork picks up Cena Jr. but was distracted by Nikki Smella then from behind Cena Jr. hits the Apple Juice Adjustment on Bork then Cena tries to pin Bork but was stopped by Baby Bork and hits the Tornado Twister on Cena then Cryin Daniel Bryan gets up to his feet and hits Bork and Baby Bork with the Solid Knee Plus and hits Nikki in the mouth with his knee.Seconds later there was a blackout then the lights turned back on and it is The Dick Dynasty. Gay Wyatt hits a globe in the back of Bryan's head thus making Bryan fall on Cena he tries to make the pin,but Wyatt stops the ref then he hits the Twisted Sister on Bryan.Cena tries to make the pin but Bork gets back up but is stopped by Harper who clothslines him then Cena pins Bryan to win the title. WINNER:and NEW MOTHERFUCKING CHAMPION Super Cena. After the match Gay Wyatt told Cena to join The Dick Dynasty which Cena declined after he said to the kids 'Fuck you kids' thus making Cena heel but it actully turns out he was joking and hits the Apple Juice Adjustment on the whole Dick Dynasty trough 5 tables making after he celebrates with his family making him a face again but is attacked by Shrek. Match 2 Wal-Marty Jennetty vs The Cock Walmart Match First second into the match The Cock spears Jennetty after he stuffs him inside a woman's panties and then he hits the People's Penis on him causing Jennetty to fall then he hit the Cock Bottom onto a foreman's grill then he drops the grill onto the floor after the scene was censored for a second.The scene shows up to where all the figures are then he hitted another Cock Bottom on the steel shelf.When he tries to for the pin Jenetty reverses it causing Rock to fall on the floor and he hits the Porny Elbow then Rock gets up but gets Rocker Cocker Dropperd from Jennetty. He goes for the pin but Cock kicks out at 2.Over at the kitchen section Jennetty is down and Cock throws Hot Dog Weiners at him but Jennetty gets up and slams Cock at the glass cups then he takes him to the mens restroom and takes him to the urinal where Jennetty flushes it for the win WINNER:Wal-Marty Jennetty Match 3 Woody w/ Undertaker and Pauler Bearer vs Cripple H w/Buttista and Brandy Brton in a Buried Alive Match for the Pornography Championship Before the match Woody sees that Cripple H has company and from behind Brandy Brton hits the RKO on Woody into the hole then Cripple H and Buttista start digging but there was lightning in the hole and it is Pauler Bearer he tells Evolution has company then Woody crawls back up and it is Undertaker who Chokeslams Brton onto Cripple H and he does the double 69 piledriver on both of them but Buttista comes out of nowhere and hits Undertaker in the back of the head with the wheelbarrow. But then Woody hits Buttista with the shovel then he picks up Cripple H and placed him in the hole then he digged him up to retain his title. WINNER:and still Pornography Champion Woody Match 4 Lame Event Ladder Match for the Triple Duck Fuck Championship Pillow comes out and he hung the championship on Godzilla's mouth The match is under way. Roman Rape spears Pillow off the ladder but Rape is Shitshocked by Rybutt.Then Dean Asshole holds onto Sweet P's feet and knocks out Shit Show,The Giz,and STD. But was punched hard by Seth Trollins after he climbed the ladder but was stopped by Spider-Man but Pillow hitted the Twist of Rape on him trough a table.After he tries to get back in the ring but he his hit with the Leaping Ballsack to the face by Sack Ryder.Then on top of the ladder,Fart Henry has The Great Cesario in his hands and he hits the World's Darkest Slam but he gets kicked by diaper head he climbs up the ladder but Bullshit Barrett cut a promo about Diaper Head winning but he Bull Hammerd Diaper Head. He climbs up the ladder but he is stopped by Barf Ziggler who pushes the ladder then Ziggler climbs the ladder but is stopped by Mysteriod punches him off the ladder. Mysteriod climbs up the ladder but is stopped by Co-Kane who pushes him off the ladder when he tries to climb up the ladder JAY ARE said Co-Kane is here then Hardy heard it then he gets up and rushes to the ladder and pushes Co-Kane off the ladder and gets and retains the title WINNER:and still Triple Duck Fuck Champion Pillow Credit to sillySUPERPOP who gave all the information Trivia None Category:Pay-per-screws Category:Season 1 episodes